


all these years

by forgotaboutdrea



Category: Backstreet Boys, Pop Music RPF, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotaboutdrea/pseuds/forgotaboutdrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin feels the first hints of belonging again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all these years

**Author's Note:**

> written after seeing [this BSB reunion](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItffHb5zLZI) back in late 2010.

The first thing Kevin did once he resurrected and dusted out his empty LA apartment was put clean sheets on the bed; he passed out for 11 hours, exhausted from his earlier cleaning frenzy. In his late-morning post-coma daze, he realized that there was still no food in the refrigerator. But he couldn't remember where the nearest grocery store was. He picked up his phone to Google it and mulled over all the reasons that he should sell this apartment instead of move back in. Number one was _why the hell do you want to live in LA again anyway?_

Finally, he dragged himself from bed and properly showered, and dressed himself in the only change of clothes he currently had with him. He twirled his keys around his fingers while he looked for his U of K hat. He was pretty sure he'd left it near the front door, although all thoughts of hats and groceries were pushed from his mind once he found what, _who_ was waiting for him in the kitchen.

AJ was sitting at the dining room table drinking a cup of coffee. He cleared his throat once he saw Kevin, the gobsmacked look on the other man's face not all that encouraging. "I brought you some house re-warming gifts," he said, raising his cup and drinking as if it were a toast.

Kevin stepped past AJ and opened the fridge, eyeballing the newly acquired contents with suspicion. "How did you know I was back?" Kevin tried to harden his face as he asked, but it was not working. As he began to catalogue how many of AJ's tattoos he had been unaware of, a warm spot of optimism was busy tugging at his insides.

"Just like I've always known." AJ punctuated the statement with the biggest grin Kevin had seen in years.


End file.
